One final shot
by Purplepeacocks1020
Summary: Amy comes back from New York after a month there she's missed john so much but she didn't notice that she missed Ricky as much as she did, she kisses him and a flame reignites it between Amy and Ricky, Amy is really and finally in love with Ricky but Ricky is going to need some persuasion. Over a couple weekends Amy tries to get Ricky to fall in love again will she be Abel to?
1. Chapter 1

Amy comes back from New York after a month there she's missed john so much but she didn't notice that she missed Ricky as much as she did, she kisses him and a flame reignites it between Amy and Ricky, Amy is really and finally in love with Ricky but Ricky is going to need some persuasion. Over a couple weekends Amy tries to get Ricky to fall in love again will she be Abel to? Romance and some fluff too

Chapter 1

Amy's POV  
>I can't believe this I've been at Hudson for a whole month and now I get to go see john! I've missed him so much it's not even funny... But I know he's having fun with Ricky, I just wish I didn't have to be so far away.<p>

-  
>Amy had just arrived at the airport where John and Ricky were waiting for her. John quickly ran to Amy she was laughing inside because she was watching how he was running... Ricky was right he does run funny. She picked him up and said "I've missed you so much". After she went up to Ricky to give him a quick hug but... Well it got a little confusing she ended up kissing him...all she could think was I Love Him again and again. After wards they just stood there and didn't know what to do or what to say...<p>

Ricky's POV

I don't know even if I should trust her, she basically said she just wanted to get married so that she could go to New York. how could she just, just kiss me like that so passionate.

Amy's POV

I didn't mean to kiss him like were supposed to be broken up but I guess I still have feeling for him and I just wish he has feeling for me... I want to be more than friends I want him to move to New York with me or I'll even move here. I don't care I just want to be with him.

The ride home was long and very quit except for john humming in the background. When they finally got to Ricky's apartment (where Amy was also staying) they went up and john had to go down for his nap. So Ricky put him to bed so that Amy could get settled in, it wasn't that hard since she had all ready lived there before but that was of course when they were dating. He still had there sofa bed and everything was the same but the atmosphere was different there wasn't so much stress or something like hate. Ricky came out of johns room a few minutes later he sat beside Amy... Finally she spoke "I don't know what that was at the airport maybe it was in the moment but I'm sorry" he spoke quickly after "it's fine I just didn't know what it would be like after all this time"

Amy's POV

I want to kiss him again but I don't want him to get mad, If I kiss him he might stop me but then at least I would know if he likes me or not or even if he wants to try to be a couple again.

Amy leaned in again to kiss him she was successful! There kiss was so, so passionate and long like they had been in love the whole time, Ricky stopped the kiss "I think we should think about this for a little bit you just left for Hudson university and declined my wedding purposal all at once then left me here by my self with john" Amy didn't get how it was such a bad idea for her to come back if she loved him it shouldn't be a big deal, but it was to Ricky.

That night Ricky slept in johns room because he was to scared Amy was going to make move on him. he thought to him self... When Amy wants something she gets it so I need to keep my radar up.

I WILL BE UPDATING SOON PLEASE COMENT ON HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY OR IF I SHOULD ADD ANY THING TO THE STORY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day they went to the park because john couldn't stand still. Amy was the first to speak " Ricky I want to be with you again " " Amy I can't, we can't. It's just too soon you just declined my purposal and I don't know what I would do if I had to through loosing you again " said Ricky Amy put her arms around his neck and responded with " but you won't loose me again I love you ". " I love you too but I'm not in love with you ". They were so interested in what they were talking about and didn't notice that john had fallen off the swing and had cut his knee, Ricky was the first person to run over to him to see if he was ok. " just cut his knee, he just needs a band-aid" said Ricky.

—-—

The ride home was long. When they got home Amy got John a band-aid, then started to get her stuff ready to leave, her flight was going to leave in two hours. When she had all her stuff ready she said goodnight and goodbye to john because he was going to bed. George finally came to get her to take her the airport (he stayed in the car). Before she left she asked Ricky for two things to keep john safe and for one last kiss until next week and he said he would take good care of john but he was hesitant to kiss her again, he did what she wanted and kissed her. It was different this time he felt like he was loosing her again so he didn't want it to stop, he finally pulled her in like he did when they were in love. Amy wanted to go farther and they were so close but George eventually knocked on the door to tell Amy she had to go, she knew all she would be thinking about the whole week is that kiss, that consuming kiss. Ricky new he would be thinking about it too but probably not as much as Amy was going to be.

—-—

Amy's POV

Amy was back at school, sitting in the coffee shop on campus and of course she was thinking about THE KISS. It stuck in her brain like glue stuck to paper. All she knew was that she loved Ricky and that she wanted to be with him even if it meant giving up HUDSON UNIVERSITY, she knew it was for love, before Ricky would of dropped school to come to New York with her so why can't she do the same?

—-—

Ricky's POV

He was working and bunny had come up to him to ask him a question but he was day dreaming "no one day dreams on the job and especially you" said bunny "what's with you" she continued "me and Amy kissed three times when she was here this weekend and I think I might still have feelings for her but I don't know?"said Ricky " what have I told you about bringing personal problems to work? , but since were on the subject about it why do you think you might still... Love Amy?" Said bunny "because when we kissed on Sunday night I didn't want her to leave to we almost you know did it, but then George came and took her from me and I feel like every time I think about her I get these tingles inside" said ricky " isn't she come back in two days?" Asked bunny "well ya but I'll miss her to much" replied Ricky "then call her okay good bye" said bunny as she walked away

SORRY ITS A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I WILL BE UPDATING SOON


End file.
